<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's room for your hand in mine by kiroi_sen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600664">there's room for your hand in mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroi_sen/pseuds/kiroi_sen'>kiroi_sen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, but not really, it's all inside seventeen's fault, kinda seungkwan centric, mentions of Sophia Chwe, there is vernon/scoups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroi_sen/pseuds/kiroi_sen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while waiting for him, seungkwan takes a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's room for your hand in mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it really is just inspired by that short clip where seungkwan kissed jihoonie's hand and I'm soft, weak and I absolutely love letting it live rent free in my brain. not new to posting but I am new on this account. i initially had a verkwan thing in the works but the latest inside seventeen episode prompted me to do this and so here I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a matter of time, Seungkwan thinks. He glances at his wristwatch and nods his head. Seungkwan pulls his jacket tighter around him and lets his mind wander. He has not seen his boyfriend in a while, granted they had both been pretty busy. However, this has been the longest they have yet to see each other in person, and Seungkwan is slightly annoyed he has let it go this long. Two weeks without his boyfriend’s presence? What had he been thinking? It wasn’t like his boyfriend had not asked him to drop by whenever he wanted, but Seungkwan did not like disturbing his boyfriend whenever he was in the process of finishing up his book. It was like an unspoken rule that Seungkwan had made up because he had very little self-control when Seungkwan is near his boyfriend.</p><p>It was not Seungkwan’s fault. Despite having very loving parents and equally loving older sisters and close friends, there was still something missing within him. It had taken him a while to realize that it was a person-shaped hole: specifically, there was a Jihoon-shaped hole in his heart. A smile appears on his face as he thinks about his boyfriend.</p><p>Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. Our Jihoonie. Wooji.</p><p>The smile on his face widens, and Seungkwan chuckles to himself as he shakes his head. He truly has so much love for his boyfriend. If it had not been for Vernon randomly taking him out (“you need fresh air, bro. You’re starting to look a little too pasty for me.”) that one day, Seungkwan might not have met Jihoon. Their first meeting was not anything grand, but it was memorable enough for Seungkwan. He had never believed in love at first sight. Sure, Seungkwan had admired people here and there because he truly believes that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.</p><p>Vernon had conveniently taken him to the bookstore near campus that day. There was a book he had ordered for Sophia, and he needed someone to accompany him for pick-up. Although, Seungkwan has a reason to believe that his best friend only wanted him there for moral support and not pick up the book because Seungkwan has a strong feeling that Vernon has a crush on the storekeeper. But that was a story for another day.</p><p>Seungkwan had been browsing the books on the aisle when he accidentally came across a book he had read when he was younger. Right before he could take it from the bookshelf, the most slender fingers (it truly was the first thing that caught his attention) took the book out, and Seungkwan had been so startled by their presence, he stumbled backward.</p><p>This had caused the man to jump in surprise because, apparently, he had been too engrossed in looking for the book to notice Seungkwan as well. The first thing both of them said had been “sorry.” Seungkwan remembered being entranced by the person in front of him. That had been the beginning.</p><p>Suddenly, after that fateful encounter at the bookstore, Seungkwan kept seeing him everywhere on the campus. It sparked his interest, and he realized he started hyper-fixating on the man when Vernon caught him staring adoringly at him while they were in the library.</p><p>
  <em>“Bro, are you crushing on Jihoon Hyung?” Vernon asks quietly, nudging Seungkwan. Seungkwan jumps slightly, surprised by what Vernon had done and said. He turns to look at Vernon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you just say?” He whispers back, trying his hardest to keep his voice down because a) they were in the library, and Seungkwan did not want to be banned right before revision week and b) the man - Jihoon Hyung? - is sitting four tables away from them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon smirks, chuckling slowly. “You are so whipped.” He nudges Seungkwan again, causing the latter to swat at him lightly. “Do you want to talk to him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seungkwan furrows his eyebrows. “How do you know him? Jihoon Hyung - is that his name?” Seungkwan likes to think that he is Vernon’s best friend or platonic soulmate. The two of them had been friends since they were young, and Seungkwan also likes to think that he knows almost all of Vernon’s friends. (Mostly because they have the same circle of friends!). So, when did Vernon have the time to be making friends without his prior knowledge? (Also, Seungkwan thinks the name Jihoon suited the bookstore man, at least better than ‘bookstore man’).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon nods his head. “Yeah, he is friends with…” Vernon trails off. Seungkwan raises an eyebrow as if prompting Vernon to continue and he sighs, leaning closer to Seungkwan. “He is friends with Seungcheol Hyung.” He murmurs, almost shyly, and it takes Seungkwan a few seconds to make the connection: Seungcheol is most definitely the storekeeper, and said storekeeper is friends with Jihoon, the man he is most likely harbouring a crush on now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Seungkwan can even say anything else, Vernon immediately straightens up, and Seungkwan’s automatic response was to follow him in sitting up straight. To his surprise (and horror), standing right in front of their table was Seungcheol. Seungkwan’s eyes immediately dropped on the person behind him, and he could feel his ears starting to feel hot. Jihoon was standing behind Seungcheol, and Seungkwan is about to combust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Hansol.” Seungcheol greets him with a smile, and Seungkwan’s eyes widen as he glances at Vernon. Vernon was particular with who can call him by his real name, and knowing that Seungcheol is calling him as Hansol made Seungkwan realize (sorry, he can be self-absorbed sometimes) just how much he likes Seungcheol. Seungkwan almost snickers if it had not been for Vernon’s foot kicking his shin. So, he bit his lip, trying to stop the yelp from leaving his mouth. “Oh, hey. Are you Hansol’s friend?” Seungcheol finally takes notice of him, and Seungkwan smiles widely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, yes! I am Hansol’s mother, Seungkwan.” He introduces himself jokingly, and the moment he heard Jihoon laughing quietly behind Seungcheol, Seungkwan swears he had died on the spot and had gone to heaven because there was no way his crush was laughing at what he had said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vernon lets out a sigh, used to Seungkwan’s endearing way of introducing himself. “Seungkwan’s my best friend, Hyung. Hi, Jihoon Hyung.” Vernon greets Jihoon when he peeps from behind Seungcheol’s back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Hansol.” Jihoon smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the moment Seungkwan realized how incredibly screwed he was and how his crush had manifested into something big and uncontrollable.</em>
</p><p>Seungkwan is startled out of his train of thoughts when cold hands cupped his face, and he almost jumps until he realizes the hands belonged to none other than Lee Jihoon, his boyfriend of four years. The smile on his face widens, and he places his hands on top of Jihoon’s hands. “Hi, Hyung!”</p><p>Jihoon squishes his cheeks, mirroring the smile on Seungkwan’s face. He hopes Seungkwan can see just how much he had missed his boyfriend. Jihoon doubts he will ever say it out loud in a public space even if he truly did miss seeing Seungkwan. His boyfriend has that aura about him that makes Jihoon want to bask in his presence. “You were supposed to visit me, Seungkwan.” Despite what other people might say about his aversion to skinship (in general), Jihoon likes to initiate it whenever he can, especially when he is with Seungkwan.</p><p>Seungkwan laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, I did want to visit you, Hyung, but I just… you know me, very little self-control.” He laughs cheekily, and Jihoon rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Anyways, congratulations on completing your book, Hyung! I know it is going to be another hit, like the rest of your books.”</p><p>Jihoon chuckles and drops his hands from Seungkwan’s face. “You are biased.” He points out, and Seungkwan shrugs as he stands up. “It was alright. I will be meeting with the publishing company in a few days to double-check the final sample.” Jihoon explains without prompting.</p><p>“Of course, I am biased, but at the same time, you are incredibly talented, Hyung. The youngest writer ever to have his books win awards and being turned into a movie. I am so proud of you, Hyung!” Seungkwan reaches for Jihoon’s hand and quickly presses a kiss to the back of Jihoon’s hand. He blushes and swats at Seungkwan lightly.</p><p>“Stop.” Jihoon narrows his eyes playfully at his boyfriend. Seungkwan grins and pulls him closer. “Have you eaten since lunch?” Jihoon asks. The last message he had received from Seungkwan had been earlier that day, and Seungkwan had been telling him about how his older sisters were pestering him to bring Jihoon home for the holidays.</p><p>Seungkwan shakes his head. “I was waiting for you. I know you would be engrossed in your meeting, and I wanted to share tonight with you. So, dinner will be on me, Hyung! Do you have anything, in particular, you want to eat?” He asks as he pulls Jihoon away from the building, swinging their hands together.</p><p>Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t have any particular craving right now. Maybe we can walk around and see if there are any restaurants open and take it from there?” Jihoon suggests as he squeezes Seungkwan’s hand.</p><p>Seungkwan nods his head. “Sure, Hyung. We can do that too!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>